The Night They Made Love
by MBooker
Summary: Maddie and Casey are together again.


**Author's Note: **This is AU and takes place after Casey is released from jail. Maddie is at Wesleyne and Casey has come to visit her and they make love.

* * *

Casey kissed every inch of her face before his lips reached for hers. The kiss started slow and soft but quickly turned to passion when his tongue entered her mouth. He had craved her for months and now he was able to satisfy that his hunger. He ravished her mouth and lips and his hands roamed over her tiny body. 

When his lips left hers, they traveled down to her neck and feasted on the soft, smooth column. He could smell her scent...

"Damn!" he moaned. "I missed smelling you... You smell so good" he groaned between kisses.

Maddie grinned and continued to enjoy his touch. She missed this, his warm, gentle touch.

Casey's lips left her neck and went to her shoulder. He kissed and nibbled his way across her shoulder as he slid her bra strap down. He kissed across her collarbone to the other shoulder. When the other strap was dangling off her shoulder, Casey gently pushed her down on the bed as he went down on his knees.

Maddie was now sitting at the foot of the bed with Casey on his knees in front of her. He grabbed her behind each knee, spread her legs and pulled her toward him. His lips found the soft flesh just above her bra as her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped about his hips. Casey's fingertips crawled up her spine until they found Maddie's bra. He unfastened the hook and reached for the straps. His lips left her skin just long enough to pull the bra off and throw it to the ground.

Maddie reached for his head as Casey dove back in. She held his head tight as Casey latched onto her soft mound. His tongue grazed over her peak and caressed and teased it, causing Maddie's heart to pound faster. When the one peak was firm, he licked his way over to the other mound and gave it the same attention as Maddie sighed and began to rub his back.

After several minutes when Maddie did not think she could take any more of his teasing, she took the sides of Casey's face between her hands and tilted it up as she lower her lips. She kissed him with her own hunger and could not get enough of the taste of him. Her lips devoured his as her tongue fought to consume his.

"I missed you so much!" she breathed into his mouth.

Casey let out a husky groan as he took back charge of the kiss. He suckled her bottom lip as he circled her waist with one arm and lifted her slightly off the bed as he got up off his knees. With Maddie's arms and legs wrapped about him, Casey crawled to the head of the bed and settled on top of her.

Every nerve in his taut body was alive and ready but he was determined to love, to touch, to please her, every inch of her.

He put his fingers through her hair as his lips took possession of hers. He kissed her with all the longing, all the love he felt. He placed a sweet kiss on one cheek and then the other before he made a beeline to her neck. He licked and suckled before he found her pulse and latched on to that piece of skin. His tongue teased that patch of skin before he lightly bit it.

While he loved her neck, Maddie was rubbing up and down his strong arms and kissing his temple. After several moments, she tried to turn them over so she could love on him but he would not budge.

"Casey..." Maddie whimpered.

"Shush" Casey hushed her as he traveled from her neck to her ear. "This is about you" he whispered hotly in her ear before nibbling on her lobe. "I missed you Mad" he moaned then nibbled. "And I need to show you just how much" he crooned then ran his nose down her cheek as he headed for her chest.

He loved on her mounds and peaks again for several moments before he licked, kissed and nibbled his way down to her stomach. Casey noticed her abs were a bit firm┘ she had told him she started working out... apparently she had started doing sit-ups... he would tease her about that... later.

Smack dab in the middle of being made love to, Maddie wondered if Casey would notice her mini six pack and laugher began to rumble from the pit of her stomach.

"Oh gawd!" she 1/2 laughed, 1/2 groaned as she felt his lips move lower and his hand slip inside her black lace panties.

Casey touched and caressed her briefly before he began kissing her thighs. One leg was kissed from thigh to toe and then the other. Casey ran his fingers up and down the bottom of Maddie's feet causing her to laugh.

"Casey!" she giggled. "Now is NOT the time!" she declared as she snatched her feet away from him.

Casey sat back on his haunches, grabbed her ankles and grinned.

"Don't you dare Casey Hughes!" Maddie demanded and then started laughing in anticipation of the impending tickling.

In that moment, Casey realized just how much he missed her... how much he missed seeing her beautiful face... seeing her happy smile... hearing her joyous laugh.

"You are so amazing to me" he said quietly.

As quiet as he spoke, Maddie heard him over her laughter and went from laughing to nearly crying. Casey crawled up to her and hovered over her on his hands and knees.

"I love you" he said simply before he leaned down and kissed her.

Maddie was a bag of mush. He was making love to her body yes but... with those 3 words in that special moment, he had just made love, perfect love to her emotions. Tears filled her eyes as Casey continued to kiss her and then suddenly his lips were gone.

Maddie opened her eyes and let out a whimper as the cool air hit her moist lips. She wiped a tear as she felt him move down her body again.

Casey kissed the piece of fabric that covered her secret place before he reached behind her knees and bent them. His fingers tugged on the thin fabric and guided them off her hips and over her thighs. One foot then the other slipped through the opening. Casey took both ankles and began sliding his hands up over her calves. He rubbed them several times before he moved and gripped Maddie behind each knee. Slowly, he spread her legs as he hands slip up her thighs and his lips descended upon her.

Maddie squealed at his touch but was soon lost in the ecstasy of it all. Slowly his lips, his tongue caressed her. Slowly, his fingers caressed her, easing in, easing out and back in again. Moan after sweet moan floated from her lips to his ears.

Slowly, he brought her to that point and her pleasured scream oozed out of her mouth as her body shuddered uncontrollably.

"Casey" she moaned for him as her tremors began to subside.

Maddie wanted to hold him, to feel him with her hands but Casey wanted to give her more┘ and he did.

He relentlessly, all most mercilessly teased her. He slowly, meticulously pushed her to the edge time and again. Each time he took her to that edge, he loved her until her body tingled and quivered wildly and each time the rapture was more intense, more frenzied that the last.

Just when Maddie did not think she could take another round, Casey began his trek upward and kissed, licked and nibbled his way to her neck. Maddie tried again to turn them over and this time he let her. She began kissing his face, his cheek, his chin, his nose, his earlobe.

"It's my turn now" she whispered in his ear then kissed and began to suckle the skin just behind his ear.

Maddie rubbed, kissed, suckled and nibbled his shoulders, his neck, his chest. She took his hand and kissed his palm. She kissed his her way along forearm. She kissed his bulging biceps. She ran her soft hands over his nipples and kissed each one. And then, slowly but boldly she slid her soft hand down his hard stomach and invaded his boxers.

Casey gritted his teeth and grunted. This was the first time he felt her soft hand on him and he thought he might lose his mind. She caressed his hardness once, twice, three times before she moved both hands to his hips. Her lips lightly kissed his stomach and moved lower. The lower she got the more taut he became.

And then when he could not take it any more...

Casey emitted a guttural cry, reached for Maddie, pulled her up on him and rolled her over onto her back. He spread her legs with his as she slid her hands inside his boxers and pushed them off his hips. He positioned his hips and moved in for the kill. His hardness met her softness with much passion┘ with much love. The two young lovers relished the feel of being one again as they moved back and forth, giving and receiving the pleasure that love making creates.


End file.
